Inner Wave
by Zorrotsu Nagarra
Summary: Within every heart there lies an under layer of darkness, and within that darkness lies secrets that will leave waves upon your life if you choose to look into it. Come on a journey with Hiro as he finds out the reason why his home world was destroyed. What his connection to the mysterious "KeyBlade" could be. And meet the friends that help guide him as they fight their own darknes
1. Hiro in the Darkness

Steps in the sand were all you could hear as he wandered the vast desert world. All around were the devastated, decaying ruins of a once beautiful world. In this realm, darkness has twisted most of the worlds. Changing them from vibrant places to dusty dark existences. He continued to walk. That's all he could do. He hasn't felt hunger or thirst since he woke up that day when it invaded his world. Was he dead? As he continued walking he happened upon a cave.

"I don't remember this..." He managed to spit out from his slowly drifting mind. "Why... Why does it call to me!?" Burst from his mouth as he began to run towards it. "Come fallen heart, for this is your fate," echoed out from the cave entrance. "Help us reclaim what was enveloped by the darkness. Drive them back!" It exclaimed as he ran through the mouth of the unfamiliar opening. A sudden flash of light blinded him for a second before everything in the jet black cave became clear to him. In the center lies a large key with what seemed like a hilt in the center of its head.

"Keyblade..." Started to echo in a whispering tone over and over again. "Keyblade... Keyblade... Keyblade... Take hold of it and drive them back..." His eyes focused on the 'keyblade' that sat what was now a few feet away from him. Subconsciously he had been drifting towards it. "Why can't I stop," he questioned in his head, "why can't I rememb-" he was cut off by a loud crash behind him. "It approaches...," Whispered in his ear. As he turned his gaze was met by the sight of three figures.

"Step away from it boy, you have no idea what you have just found." One of them commanded. This one stood upright, tall and dark skinned. He had markings on his face, dyed black to emphasize them. He wore a cloak black with silver drawstrings adorned with a white pentagon on his shoulder. His hair was white but only a tuff lay in a line a top of his scalp. His eyes scolded anyone fool enough to meet his gaze.

"Do not heed them...," Echoed in the boys head. "They will... destroy all." The boy began to back away, head blaring from the sudden confusion. "I -I don't know," he began to shout, "WHO AM I!?" He tripped over the large metal 'keyblade' that was behind him. Upon coming into contact letters began to assemble a name in his head. "Hi...ro..."He began to mutter, not comprehending his own words. Confusion began to clear from his mind as he was reminded of the attack. Everyone was gone and he drifted through the void. The three figures now bathe in light began to look on in frustration. "We have a name now, target will not get far. Even with the keyblade..." A different figure said, appearance hidden in a cloak similar to his partners'. His voice was robotic and cold, devoid of emotion. They each began to fade away as a light began to permeate from Hiro.

"I remember a name… but what… who am I?" he say sounding glum. "You are now a warrior of light. You are now a Keyblade wielder." A voice chimed in his head clearer than before. A gust of wind rushed past Hiro causing the sand around him to fly up and reveal a stained-glass floor beneath him. "Welcome… To your awakening young warrior."


	2. Newbie

Hiro awakens on a circular stained-glass platform. In the middle of it is a large picture of him sleeping and besides his face are two blank circles. "Young one, chosen by our light. Please fight against this darkness that has taken our existence whole" echoed a voice in Hiro's head. "Who are you, show yourself!?" Hiro demands while searching for the source of the voice. A strange white being appeared behind Hiro.

"I have no name, I have no true form to show you. What I can do is tell you why I have called you here," the voice began. "Your world is one of many targeted by individuals of artificial darkness. They have taken control of a vast majority of the realm of light." "But that doesn't explain what it has to do with me. What do you want?" Hiro said before turning around to see what has appeared. "The light would like to ask you to help us fight this darkness, and bring back the balance that has been ruined by this group. If you agree we will send you to a world where you are needed. A world where you will meet a companions that will assist you throughout your journey."

Hiro seemed particularly interested. As if some sort of familiar feeling had washed over him. "That's all great and all, but why'd you ask me?" "We have seen the destruction of your world. Out of all the hearts we deemed yours to be the one most capable of this task," It began to tell. "It has been 4 years since they came to your world, modifying it so that heartless would pour out from its core," a new, female voice rang. "One person, a Keyblade master, fought bravely against the invasion of this world despite the disadvantage in numbers. In the end he was left with one choice, to seal this world's heart using his keyblade. The cost of sealing this world was that its inhabitants would become locked in a stasis until the world was set free from the darkness."

Abruptly, more of the mysterious white beings began to appear. One after the other they began to glow, and their voices began to echo in Hiro's mind. "Help us. Release us from this darkness!" they began to boom in Hiro's head as he clutched it from the painful pulsations.

A portal began to swirl behind Hiro. It started to reveal a town in what seemed to be a desert covered in gem shards scattered around. "We are sending you to a world far from this on. There will be two people who will help you on your journey." They began to crowd around Hiro, almost forcing him into the portal.

Once Hiro was through the portal, he noticed he was starting to accelerate downward. He was falling. He screamed for help as he plummeted into the surprisingly soft sand underneath him. In the distance he could see the silhouette of a town. I guess I should get started he began to say to himself.

"Get away from me you creeps!" A young female voice exclaimed. The girl was running towards Hiro.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Hiro shouted, but the girl wasn't listening. She ran past him, being chased by what appeared to be dog like creatures made of black tar. Hiro began to run away, trying to catch up with the only person able to explain what's going on.

"What the hell are those things!?" Hiro asked the girl, having finally caught up to her.

"How the hell should I know? They only recen-" she was saying before Hiro dove with her to the side to evade one of them lunging at them.

They were now surrounded with the tar creatures now closing in. "Great now we gotta fight them off. Do you have any way to protect yourself? If not just stay back." She said as she flicked her wrist and a key shaped weapon formed in her hand.


	3. Faded Light

"You have one too!?" Hiro blurted out in confusion. In the girls hand was a long scarlet key shaped blade. The area around her hand resembled the silhouette of a rose. "How do I do that? Making it appear out of nowhere like that."

"You have one too!? Wait… you don't know how t…." She started to sound annoyed. "Never mind. Just think about what you want to do, and release that energy." She said while swiping her hand from one side of her body to the other. One of the tar monsters started to leap at the girl.

"Look out!" Hiro yelled, but she was already prepared for the attack. "Fire!" She shouted, holding her have out, and spinning in its direction. In an instant a wall of fire fanned the zone the tar monster was attacking from and burned it way.

"You can cast magic too!?" Hiro exclaimed as he stared in amazement. "What are you, a kid? Get your keyblade ready so we can get rid of these things!" Another one attacked but this time she just barely moved out of the way. "Ugh! We need to get out of this fast!"

"Just think of what I want to do…" Hiro started saying to himself. He closed his eyes thinking of it over in his head what he wanted to do. "Hey don't mind me I'm just fighting a lot of this things alone! Take your time, not like we could die or anything!" The girl began to yell as she fought off several of the tar creatures, holding her own as their numbers continued to increase. "Try waving your hand from one side to the other and deciding to, oh I don't know, HELP ME FIGHT THEM OFF!"

"Alright, alright! Geez…" Hiro said as he placed one leg forward and stretched his arm diagonally upward. Hiro closed his eyes again and thought to himself. "I want to fight." He started to close his hand and imagined hold the weird keyblade in his hand again. Again the same word rang in his mind "Keyblade" Hiro swung his arm diagonally downward. Light began to gather around his hand. "Keyblade! Give me strength" He roared as he thrust his hands forward. The light extended forward from his hands to form his keyblade.

What appeared in his hands was a keyblade of a pearl color. Its blade straight with a chain motif going through the middle a weird symbol, written in a long forgotten language topped it where the teeth of a keyblade would be. The guard around his hands resembled angelic wings. It gave off a soft warm light.

"Finally you decide to summon your keyblade!" the girl yelled, but something was off. Hiro started to fall backwards as if unconscious. The mystery girl started running towards Hiro as toppled over "Hey! He-"


End file.
